Daydreaming
by kimper
Summary: What would she do? ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters!**

_**Daydreams**_

Fuu knew which general direction she wanted her future to take…it was just the specifics she really had no clue about. With two such beautiful choices she didn't know how she'd ever be able to decide. She wanted them both with her, but society frowned upon that. Even though she didn't know much of such things, she had the jist of it. She had been kidnapped enough and in brothels plenty of times. She had heard the other girls talk… The pirate was such a primal, sexual being. Even in her inexperience she knew that a night spent in his arms would be absolutely unforgettable. Closing her eyes she shivered slightly.

"Oi! What's the matter with you now bitch!" she heard said pirate mutter.

"Nothing," she murmured, blushing slightly.

She saw the slight smirk that crossed his face and looked away. She'd have to be more careful about daydreaming, she thought to herself.

They walked further down the road and she found herself falling back into the same train of thought…

The ronin, she felt her heart flutter, was absolutely beautiful, elegant, and everything that Mugen was not. She knew a woman would never spend just one night in his arms. He would only be with a woman he felt strongly for….and it would not be a one night stand, not if he could help it anyway, Fuu thought as she remembered back to Shino, and what idiot woman would leave him after one night? The thought of being lucky enough to have a night with him made blood pool in her center.

Sighing lightly, she refocused on the task at hand, coming back to herself in time to avoid the rock she'd been about to walk into. They shouldn't be too far from the next town now, she decided.

Looking over, she caught the strange look both samurai were aiming her way. Shaking her head and blushing slightly she looked back ahead. She could hear them grumbling behind her. She loved the way the two of them interacted, when they weren't trying to kill each other that is. You know, she thought to herself, lost in her daydreams once again, even the way they fought each other made her all warm and tingly. Mugen was basically walking talking sex. Yeah, he was learning about friendship too, it seemed, over the course of their journey, but every time she looked at him she wanted to grab his shirt and pull him into the bushes. He could easily become addictive, she thought, and wondered if she would be able to keep up with him if she caught him. The smirks he gave her, made her want to drool. He gave off the aura of knowing what you're thinking and being able to surpass your expectations all in one knowing look.

Jin, on the other hand, had the look of a man that would love you completely, endlessly. She could only imagine what it would be like to be the woman he chose. He gave the impression of being very selfless with the woman who was lucky enough to choose him. They wouldn't leave the bedroom for a week, she was sure, and it would be more than the physical. Yes, a love with Jin would be total and all consuming. A love with Mugen would be mind blowing, it would burn hot and fast. If Mugen ever did decide to stick around longer than one night, it would have to be a strong woman to keep up with him. He never did anything slowly or calmly. Life would be fast, furious, passionate. Anything he bothered to do, he did with such passion it was beautiful. He was the only man she knew that could make downing sake a truly wondrous sight, she smiled to herself.

Jerked back to the present yet again, she heard the two of them bickering behind her. Actually, the argument was rather one sided as Jin was trying his best to ignore Mugen.

"Damn! We've got a crazy bitch, no money and no food. When the hell are we gonna get to the next town?" she heard Mugen grumbling.

She knew they were close. They had been on the road for quite awhile and she couldn't wait to take a nice hot bath. That was one of the things she missed most when towns were few and far between. Cold streams did the job, but it wasn't anywhere near as pleasant.

She peeked back at the two of them and smiled. If she were an artist, she would love to be able to catch the two of them like this. The beauty of it. They balanced so well, though neither realized it. Mugen kept Jin from shutting himself off to the world, and Jin anchored Mugen. If only she could have both. Turning forward she drifted off into her own little world again.

Suddenly, the image of both of them with her…kissing her…touching her…taking her…popped into her head and refused to go away. Her breath caught as she imagined what that would feel like, imagined Jins' tongue tracing her collarbone, Mugens' hands tracing a line down her spine… She bit her lip to hold in the moan that was building inside her. It was awe inspiring….overwhelming….

Opening her eyes, she grinned back at them and laughed at the surprised looks they gave her when they saw her smile. She only hoped that one day she would get the chance to even worry about making that choice.

Then again…

Turning forward, she ran her fingers down her collarbone and heard herself whispering…"Maybe society was wrong…"

A/N: I know….a short sappy kind of piece. Thought I'd give it a go. Please read and review and let me know what you think. (Even if it is negative!) Thank you!


End file.
